A Sister and A Brother
by writer writing
Summary: Clark and Lois are on their real honeymoon when one of their stories comes with them and they have to pretend to be siblings, as well as figure out who is trying to have them bumped off. Takes place after A Wife and A Husband.
1. Chapter 1

Clark and Lois could barely take in their surroundings when they got off the elevator. They were too wrapped up in kissing. It was their honeymoon, a real honeymoon unlike the one 3 years ago when they'd just been undercover. Clark had put the hotel key in his pocket. Lois pulled it out for him. Clark tried to unlock the door without stopping their activities but found it too difficult. It was the kind of lock that you had to insert the card in just the right manner to get the green light on and then you had to open it immediately. Lois, not unaware of the problem, pulled away, so he could open the door, which elicited a groan from Clark.

"Just until we get the door open," she laughed. "Besides, we don't want to give anyone who wanders out of their hotel room a free peepshow."

He laughed and then went to insert the key when a middle-aged man in the room next to them stepped out of his room. They were unable to keep the shock from their faces. It was Glen Price, a businessman they'd been investigating right up until they took time off for the wedding and honeymoon. They'd taken the aliases of LeAnn and Brian Puckett, a sister and a brother. They'd crashed one of his parties under these names because the real Brian and LeAnn hadn't shown up. Clark had used his special vision to see that the names hadn't been crossed off. Luckily, the real Brian and LeAnn never mingled with other business people until that night that is. They were just always on the list just incase, so Clark and Lois pulled it off successfully and Glen still thought they were them.

"Brian, LeAnn, what are you doing in these parts?" Glen asked.

They certainly couldn't tell him the truth. "We're just on vacation," Clark answered.

He wagged his finger at them. "Don't give me that. You two are here for the same reason I am."

"I doubt that," Lois said wryly.

Clark gave her a look and then said, "I guess it depends on what you're doing here."

"The cosmetic company that's up for sale, Duchess Cosmetics. You two want to purchase it. I'm onto you. You can't fool me."

"Yep, you got us," Lois said with a forced smile.

He laughed. "How about dinner?"

"I don't—" Clark started to say.

"I insist," he interrupted. "I'll give you kids 5 minutes to get situated in your room and then I'll meet you downstairs for dinner."

Glen headed downstairs and Clark opened the door with ease.

"So much for our honeymoon," Lois grumbled. "This could only happen to us."

"We'll find another hotel," he assured her.

"This room is expensive. We won't get our money back, will we? Plus, it's Niagara Falls during its peak season. Where are we going to find a room? I imagine even the rat traps are booked up now."

"Then we'll make the best of it. We have 2 weeks. He'll buy his company and then he'll leave us alone. Besides, after dinner when we're behind a closed door, we don't have to act like a brother and sister."

"That's a given," she said with a smile. Her eyes brightened, "You know the man did give us 5 minutes—"

"No," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I want our first time to be special."

She sighed but agreed. "It's ironic, isn't it? When we were pretending to be married, we had a ton of time on our hands. Now that we really are, we're going to have to pretend that we're siblings. Do you think we'll be able to pull off a sibling relationship?"

"Sure we will, Sis," he grinned. "We pulled it off all the time as teenagers. If we hurry up and get downstairs, we can order and get out of there faster," he said, opening the door.

"I'm right behind you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, I almost forgot," Clark said. "Hand over your rings."

"Oh, right," she said, taking off her wedding and engagement rings. "You don't think Glen noticed, do you? Brian and LeAnn are single after all."

"He would've probably said something. He doesn't strike me as being too observant and not many people notice things like that unless they're scouting for a date."

"Yeah," she said absent-mindedly as she was trying to figure out where to stash her rings. She hadn't brought a pocketbook and her dress didn't have any pockets.

"I'll take it," he said and he put them in his coat pocket with his own ring. "They can keep each other company.

She rolled her eyes as they stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. The hotel restaurant was in plain view. It was a fancy place. Glen waved them over to his table.

"I hope you don't mind," Glen said, "but I took the liberty of ordering."

"We don't mind," Clark said. "We appreciate it."

"I ordered squid," he said casually like everyone in the world liked it.

Clark swallowed hard and looked a little sick when he went to sit down. Lois wasn't much better.

"So let's talk about Duchess Cosmetics," Glen said.

"We really don't want to talk business," Clark said.

Glen looked confused. "Why else did you think I invited you to dinner? Now I'm willing to go into a partnership with you two. You're bright, young kids. A lot of people have their eye on it and if we combine resources, I think we'll get it. Now here's what we'll do…"

Clark and Lois didn't pay much attention after that because he started using a bunch of business jargon. They were almost relieved when the squid got there, almost but not quite.

"I ordered us some white wine," Glen said. "I've found nothing goes better with squid."

Although the squid had been cooked, it still looked like a squid with its 10 arms and tentacles still intact. It was a small one, a perfect fit onto the plate, and it had bread to go along with it. Clark looked like he was going to start gagging. He didn't even have the nerve to lift his fork. Lois had picked up her fork and prodded the creature with it.

"I assure you it's quite dead," Glen laughed.

Lois looked up at the man with snow white hair and twinkling blue eyes, whose tanned creases made him look all the more jolly, deceptive of his true character. "Thank you for clearing that up," she snarked back.

Glen, not phased, chuckled and moved through his squid with a disgusting gusto. Clark and Lois ate their rolls, but Clark didn't finish his. Partly because he'd ate at the reception and partly because the squid was making him feel nauseous.

When Glen finished, he leaned back and patted his stomach with a satisfied sigh. He looked surprised when he saw that they hadn't touched their squid. "What? Not hungry?"

"Jet lag," Lois explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry and here I've been rambling on about business. You two go get some rest."

Clark and Lois looked relieved and stood up to go.

"You will think about my proposal, won't you?" Glen asked.

"Sure, we'll think about it," Clark agreed, and he and Lois dashed out as fast as they could.

They sighed when they got behind the closed door. "I thought we were never going to get out of there," Lois said, wrapping her arms around Clark.

"What are we going to do about that proposal?" he asked. "We can't go into a partnership with him. How are we going to keep up this masquerade?"

"We'll put him off until he decides to buy it on his own and he'll be none the wiser. Now let's not worry about Glen anymore," she said coyly, reaching into his pocket and putting their rings back on and then throwing his jacket in the floor.

"Glen who?" he asked, pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Just as Clark and Lois started getting intimate, there was the sound of shattering glass. Clark had dropped Lois to the floor and sheltered her just in time. A bullet hole was in the wall, right in line with where Lois' head had been only moments before.


	3. Chapter 3

They both stared hard at the bullet hole, breathing heavily. At last, Clark said, "Someone just tried to kill you."

She pushed him off of her, so she could stand up and take a closer look at the bullet hole.

"Is there anyone that you know of who might want to kill you?" he asked, standing up too.

"Let me see only a about a 1000 people I've helped to bring to justice and probably a 1000 more who just don't like me. You know very well I tend to make more enemies than friends."

"What about recently?"

She shook her head, "No, not recently. We've been too busy with wedding plans. How do you know they weren't trying to kill you too?"

"I don't know. We'd better report this, and we certainly can't stay in here."

Lois sighed. "This is turning out to be some honeymoon."

"It's not over yet," he said, wrapping an arm around her.

A few minutes later the room was swarming with cops and a couple of hotel security guards. Lois and Clark were occasionally asked questions. They were assured that whoever shot at them was outside and long gone by now and that the hotel was perfectly safe.

Glen, returning to his room, noticed the commotion. The investigation was over and the cops and guards were starting to leave.

"What's going on here?" he asked Lois and Clark.

"Nothing," Lois replied.

Glen noticed the bullet hole. "That doesn't look like nothing to me. It looks like someone tried to shoot you. You two have to stay in my suite."

Clark and Lois' eyes widened. This really wasn't the way they wanted to spend their wedding night, the way anyone would want to spend their wedding night.

"That's generous but—" Lois started to say.

"We accept," Clark finished.

"Good," Glen said. "Bring your stuff over and maybe you can get some rest," he said, going over to his room.

Lois whispered angrily, "What's the matter with you? You could have flown us somewhere else."

"I want to. Believe me, you have no idea how much I want to, but someone just tried to kill you. We can't leave until he or she has been caught, but maybe you should go back to Met—"

"In your dreams, Smallville. If we can't have a honeymoon yet, we're at least going to work on this together."

"I thought you might say that. Let's go take Glen up on his hospitality."

"How do we know it wasn't Glen who took a shot at us? He wants that Duchess place. We might be walking into a trap."

"Glen is a lot of things, but I don't think murderer is one of them. Look on the bright side. Our hotel bill is going to be free now."

"Yippy," she said sarcastically.

"I'm a light sleeper. I'll know if he gets up and roams during the night. We'll be perfectly safe."

"If you say so," she said going out into the hall.

Glen had left the door cracked for them by sticking a hanger in the doorway. They went in and Glen was on his knees with his hands wrapped around his throat. He was a bright red and there was a sharp, shrill sound as he tried to take a breath.

"Oh my gosh, he's choking!" Lois cried.

Glen was able to point toward a bottle of water.

"He's been poisoned," Clark said. He ran into the bathroom and used one of the plastic cups provided by the hotel to fill with water. He helped Glen to drink it, which Clark knew was difficult for him as he x-rayed his throat and saw that it had began to swell shut, but it wasn't impossible.

Lois had called poison control and told them what was happening and what Clark was doing. The poison control center told them they were doing the right thing and to take him to the emergency room immediately and bring along the bottle.

Clark and Lois waited to see how Glen was. He was released from the hospital after a little while. He had swallowed sulfuric acid but luckily he hadn't swallowed a lot and the water had helped nullify the poison. There was no permanent damage. He was given antibiotics, and he was able to return to the hotel that night.

Glen was still shaken up as they took a taxi back to the hotel. He was pale and not his usual jolly self. At last, he spoke in a quaky voice, "I believe someone is trying to kill all 3 of us."

Clark and Lois looked at each other but didn't say anything. They were going to have to stick close to Glen until this would-be murderer was caught.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Glen was a target too, they really could have went back to their own room, but Clark and Lois could tell that Glen didn't want to be left alone and it would be safer to stay around Glen. They didn't want to take a chance and then feel guilty about Glen's death. Glen had hired his own security guards during the short ride from the hospital to the hotel. One was posted outside the door and another was outside their window. Glen was still very nervous. When he went to brush his teeth, even though the water came from the spicket, he cautiously sniffed the cup and hesitated before washing his mouth out. Clark and Lois weren't as badly affected. Their lives had been in danger many, many times before.

"You think Glen will at least let us sleep in the same bed?" Lois whispered while they were alone.

"He might," Clark said with hope in his voice and he wrapped his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around him too. "At least it was a nice wedding, wasn't it?"

"The best," he smiled. "Although I liked our Las Vegas wedding too."

She playfully smacked the back of his head and then clasped her hands together again. "Have I mentioned lately that I love you?"

"Not as much as I love you."

They were starting to lean in closer and that's when Glen came back in. They quickly pulled away, worried that Glen might suspect something.

He smiled at them. "That's a rare sight, a sister and brother hugging. If I tried that with my sister, she'd knock me down in a heartbeat. I'd be looking up at the ceiling and I don't know that I'd cotton to her hugging me either."

"You didn't know us back in the day," Clark smiled, directing the smiled toward Lois. "LeAnn would have flipped me if I'd tried anything."

"You're darn right I would have," she smiled back.

"Well, as you can see," Glen said, "my room has 2 double beds. How about you share a bed with me, Brian, and let your sister have a bed for herself?"

"That's nice of you," Lois said, "but I don't mind sharing a bed with my brother."

"Yeah, she slept in my bed all the time growing up," Clark said teasingly.

Lois frowned at him, making them seem more like siblings.

Glen gave a slight chuckle, but he hadn't gained his full humor back yet. "Now that's the sister-brother relationship I'm more used to. I can understand preferring to sleep with a family member over a business acquaintance, although after you two saved my life, I think we can call ourselves friends." He yawned. "Well, goodnight," he said, slipping off his cashmere robe to reveal his light blue, silk pajamas. He crawled into bed turned on his side to face away from them.

Lois and Clark got into bed too. It wasn't long before Glen's snores could be heard loud and clear. At least they knew they could safely whisper.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I know this isn't turning out to be a very good honeymoon," he whispered.

"It's not your fault, Clark," she whispered back. Then she chuckled. "It could be worse you know. You could be spending your wedding night in bed with another man."

"That's not funny," he said, but he couldn't keep a smile from creeping onto his face. "I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," she said. "Good night, Mr. Kent."

"Good night, Mrs. Kent," he said and then he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

Lois groaned. "I wish you wouldn't do that until we can. This is hard enough."

He laughed softly. "I know what you mean. Well, good night."

"Good night."

"At least we have that Maid of the Mist boat ride tomorrow. That might be fun."

"Fun compared to what?" she asked. "I guess it might help cool us off anyway."

"Well, good night."

She laughed. "That makes the 3rd time you've said that."

"I like saying good night to you, and I wish I wasn't."

"Good night," she said, her voice still thick with amusement.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"See you in the morning."

"That's just another way of saying good night."

"I know."

"See you in the morning," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Lois awhile to process where she was at. Then she remembered, Glen's room. She looked around and both Clark and Glen were gone. She found a note on the pillow beside her. 'Don't worry. The guards are posted. Glen had to go down to the station for some questioning. I'm looking over the grounds for clues. You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you. He left one of the guards in the hallway, and I have an ear out for you. Love you.'

Lois smiled at the message, but she was also annoyed that she'd been left behind. It was 10 in the morning. He'd probably wanted her to have the extra sleep after yesterday's ordeal. Her cell phone rang. Nobody should have been calling them on their honeymoon unless it was an emergency.

"Hello?" Lois answered.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Chloe asked.

"No, I'm awake. I had a very restful night. Is something wrong?"

"No, not really, but you know Glen Price? I've been doing some research for you while you're away, and he's in Niagara Falls. In fact—"

"He's staying in our hotel," Lois finished.

"You ran into him?"

"Yep."

"Were you able to cover?"

"Yes."

"Good," she said, sounding relieved. Then her voice took a teasing tone, "How was your wedding night?"

"Let's just say I had more action when Clark and I met."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing, right? I mean you did meet him naked."

"That's what I meant by more."

"He chickened out, didn't he?" Chloe said exasperated.

"No, not that it's any of your business but no. He never got a chance to chicken out and he's over his fear anyway. We kept getting interrupted."

"What do you mean?"

"Glen intercepted us when we were going into our room and made us have dinner with him. Then somebody took a shot at us, and of course, we had to report it. Then somebody tried to poison Glen, so we all slept in the same room, which put a halt to any marital activities."

"Oh, that stinks," Chloe said in sympathy.

"Tell me about it."

"What about tonight?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends if we can catch the person behind all this or if we can ditch Glen."

"Oh, I am so sorry. Well, good luck."

"We'll need it. Thanks anyway for trying to warn us."

"Keep me posted and be careful."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

Lois shook her head and then got up to get ready. Clark didn't have to be Superman for 2 entire weeks and then something like this happens. They were plagued by trouble when they weren't even looking for it. When she had finished getting ready, Clark arrived.

He smiled. "You look pretty this morning."

She smiled back. "Thanks, you look pretty too."

They kissed each other good morning.

"Too bad there's a guard posted outside the room," Lois complained.

"Yeah, and Glen could be back any minute. You know he was much better this morning. He still took a guard with him, but I think he might be willing to sleep in his room alone tonight."

"One can only hope. Did you find anything outside?"

"No. I also asked the hotel if they'd checked any surveillance cameras. They had nothing. I think we've done all we can do for now. Let's go out and get our mind off things." He smiled. "Maybe we can find another hotel to check into."

They decided to take a quick look at Niagara Falls before going hotel hunting. You could walk to it from the hotel. They held hands all the way.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" she breathed. "All that water and that rainbow. I bet it's even prettier at night. We have to catch the light show. I mean just look at it. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

"Yes," he answered, staring pointedly at her.

She smiled and kissed his cheek for the compliment. Then she turned back to the falls. "Wouldn't it be fun to go over the falls in a barrel?"

"No, because you'd probably die and it's illegal now."

"Yeah, but it'd be thrilling and you'd be famous."

"If you survived it."

"If you survived it," she echoed and then her stomach growled. "I didn't have breakfast."

He laughed. "I thought you did, you didn't say anything. You want me to get you a hotdog?"

"That'd be great and then we can go look for a hotel."

He went to get it, and she waited for him, knowing he'd be able to get it faster without her. She went back to looking at the view. She couldn't get over how much water must be pouring over the falls even though she's seen many amazing things in her life, the biggest being her husband performing his powers. She was so lost in thought; she didn't notice that someone came up behind her. She was snapped back to reality when she felt 2 hands push her over the railing, and she went plunging into the ice cold water. She screamed. The current was too strong to swim against. She was about to go over the falls.


	6. Chapter 6

Lois fell over the waterfall. She was caught halfway to the bottom. She didn't say a word with the crowd watching them. She did cast annoyed glances at all the tourists who were snapping pictures of them flying away and who were smiling and clapping like it had all been a splendid show for their entertainment. Once they were far away enough from the crowd, she hit him.

"You took your sweet, old time, didn't you?"

"I had to get my suit. I didn't have it on underneath, but I had it timed out. I wasn't going to take a chance."

"It's not that I doubted you were going to save me, but you could have rescued me before I went over."

"You said—"

"I know what I said, but I also said in a barrel. That wasn't what I had in mind," she said, wringing water from her hair.

"But think about it you went over the falls without any protection and still survived, not many people can say that."

She just shot him a deadly glare and then shivered.

"We've got to get you back to the hotel and warmed up," he said, getting serious. "Did you see who pushed you?"

"If I did, I would have told you by now. There's no way to tell who it was with that many people around. We're definitely going to have to be more careful. Last night wasn't a one time thing. I take that back. I'm going to have to be more careful, you're practically invulnerable. "

"I wish we knew what this was about. If there's one more attempt on your life, you're going back to Metropolis whether you like it or not until this mess gets straightened out."

"Just because you're my husband now doesn't give you the right to order me around. We're still equal partners."

Clark didn't answer because he didn't want to get into a fight with her, but she could tell by looking at him, they were going to have some difficulties if it happened again.

He took them back to their hotel room where there was a gas fireplace and turned it on. He helped her out of her wet clothes into a robe and then wrapped a blanket around her.

"That water's a lot colder than it looks," she said, her teeth chattering.

"I can see that," he said with a concerned look. "I'm going to get you something hot to drink."

She smiled. "I've got a better idea about how you can warm me up."

Before he could ask her what the idea was, she pulled him onto her. Clark didn't protest. He thought it was a better idea too. Just as things were starting to get interesting, someone knocked on the door.

Lois groaned, "Don't answer it."

"We have too," he said reluctantly but made no move to go to the door. "It could be about the guy trying to kill us."

"Or girl," she added.

There was another knock on the door. Lois checked to make sure her robe was tied and Clark put his shirt back on and went to the door. It was Glen.

"I heard what happened," he said to Lois. "Are you alright? It was on the radio in my car. They didn't know who you were, but they said some girl went over the falls and had to be rescued by Superman and then when the man at the desk said you came in sopping wet, I knew it had to be you. What happened?"

"I was pushed," Lois responded.

Glen looked disturbed. He knew it affected him too. This person just wasn't willing to leave them alone. He tried to smile for her benefit. "I would suggest another hotel, but I don't think it'd make a difference. Well, no matter. I arranged for us to have lunch with a couple of people who are interested in purchasing Duchess Cosmetics. I thought it'd give us a chance to scope out the competition."

"Are you still thinking about business?" Lois asked.

"I have to. It is why we came here, no reason not to. I set you two up with dates. I think you'll like them. George Wickham is a fine, young man and his business partner, Katherine," he nudged Clark, "has quite a figure."

"You're talking about romantic dates?" Clark asked, stunned.

"That's what I mean," Glen answered.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't date," Clark said immediately.

"Oh, nonsense," Glen said. "If I remember correctly, you didn't bring a date to my party. You spend too much time with your sister. You both need to get out more. I'll get out of your way and let you get dressed. Oh," he ran out and brought back her suitcase. "Here, you'll need some dry clothes obviously. I'll tell them down at the desk, you're going to need those clothes dried," he pointed to her wet clothes that were draped neatly across the chair, "before they mildew or something."

"Thank you, Glen," Lois said through gritted teeth. "You're so helpful."

Glen didn't notice her barely controlled anger. He said chipperly, "One of the body guards will stay outside your door. The other's coming down to the restaurant with me. I think I'm going to leave the hallway guard up here, so nobody sneaks into the rooms while we're gone."

"Dates?" Lois echoed when he was gone. "What a way to spend your honeymoon. I think I'd kill Glen if someone wasn't already on the job."

"I don't think that's a funny thing to joke about right now," Clark said, pulling out an outfit and tossing it to her.

She frowned. "Why did you give me a sweater? I only brought it along incase it got chilly and it's not," she said, dropping it on the floor.

"I know, but I want you to wear it."

"Oh, I see, defending your territory. That's kind of sweet in a prehistoric sort of way, but I'm not willing to sweat to death just so he can't get a good look at my scandalous, bare arms." she said, pulling the yellow sundress over her head.

"Fine," he said, heading toward the door, "but we're going to make this quick and you're going to keep your distance from this guy. I don't want you breathing the same air as him."

"You're cute when your jealous," she said, kissing his cheek. "I hope you know that goes double for your date."

They hurried downstairs because they wanted to get it over with, and Lois was still hungry.

The 3 people, waiting for them at the table, stood up. Glen performed introductions. "Katherine, this is Brian Puckett. Brian, Katherine Enders. LeAnn, this is George Wickham, George, LeAnn Puckett." They shook hands.

"George Wickham, huh?" Lois asked. "Isn't that a character from Pride and Prejudice?"

"If I had a dime for every time, I heard that—"

"You'd be a very rich man," Lois said, completing the saying. "Was your mother a fan?"

"No, Wickham just happens to be my last name and my maternal grandfather for whom I was named just happened to be named George. I don't believe my mother ever read the book or watched the movie."

They all took a seat. Lois and Clark were across from each other with their respective dates at their side. Glen sat at the head.

"So tell me about yourself, Brian," Katherine purred.

Clark looked nervous. "There's nothing much to tell really."

She tried to place her hand on his knee, but he scooted out of reach. "You're being too modest. It takes quite a man to run the size company you run."

"Co-run," Lois said with a glare, "and how smart does a man have to be to inherit a company from his father?"

"Oh, but he's done so much with it. I'd say he'd have to be a genius," she scooted her chair closer.

Clark had no more room to scoot to, so he stood up. "Hey, Sis. You want to switch places with me? You know how I like to be able to see the door."

"Sure," Lois answered, standing up. She had no problems from George as she had managed to offend him early on. She looked at Katherine, who looked properly ticked at the switch. Lois took a sip of her drink, choosing to ignore the woman.

"So," George spoke up. "What was your childhood like? Did you two know from an early age you would be running your father's business? Did it make you guys competitive?"

"Not really," Lois answered.

"We were still competitive though but for different reasons." Clark's eyes got wide. Lois was starting a game of footsies with him under the table. He tried to subtly indicate no to her, but she was staring at him innocently like she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Who's older?" George asked.

"I am," Lois said. "My first glimpse of my dear brother was when he wasn't wearing a single thread."

Clark blushed.

"Well, naturally," Katherine said in an irritated tone. "You're not born with clothes on."

"You don't look that much older than him to remember his birth," George said, looking surprised.

"Oh, I don't," she said with a smile. "I just like teasing my brother."

She wasn't just verbally teasing. His beet red face came more from what was going on under the table than what she was saying. He hoped nobody noticed. He didn't have siblings, but he was positive this was a game not played between a sister and brother.

Glen chuckled. "Look at your poor brother. Why don't you leave him alone?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Lois said. "He can hold his own when he wants to."

Clark smiled at her. If that's the way she wanted to play, he could certainly dish it back, under the table that is.

Glen had ordered everybody spaghetti. He certainly liked ordering food for people. When it got there, Clark and Lois face were about as flushed as the sauce, and they couldn't keep still. They made it about halfway through their lunch.

Clark suddenly said, "You know I just remembered something that my sister and I have to take care of. Could you excuse us?"

Glen, Katherine, and George just nodded; the conversation had come to a halt anyway.

Clark stood up and took Lois by the hand, dragging her off. He took them up the stairs rather than waiting on the elevator.

They said nothing. They both knew where they were going and what they were going to do when they got there. The guard was still out there. They stopped in front of their room. The maid was cleaning it.

Lois groaned and whispered, "Is the world against us being together?"

"We're having our honeymoon," he said with determination. He used the key Glen had given them and went into Glen's room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

"It's a great idea," he replied. "We'll have to be extra quiet with the guard outside."

They laid down on the nearest bed. They were so involved, they didn't pay attention to the door turning and Glen walked in on Clark and Lois.


	8. Chapter 8

They quickly sat up. Luckily, they hadn't reached any state of undress. They smoothed their wrinkled clothes and tried to look casual.

Glen's mouth was wide open. "I was just, uh, coming to check on—what are you two doing?" He looked a little sick. "Actually I know what you're doing. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to walk out of here and pretend like I never saw this."

Clark and Lois looked at each other embarrassedly, after he slammed the door behind him.

"How are we going to explain our way out of this?" Clark asked.

"Incest?" she suggested.

"That's disgusting."

"I think he already believes that. Have you ever thought about who Adam and Eve's kids had to marry?" she asked. "We come from a long line of incest. At least that's how it works on Earth. I don't know about Krypton."

"Okay, stop. Let's be serious. What are we going to do? Are we going to tell him the truth?"

"Either way we go isn't good. Either he thinks we're doing something disgusting and illegal or we tell him we're really newlywed reporters, who lied about our identities to investigate him."

"You know what I think?" Clark asked. "I think Glen's not as bad a guy as we thought. We have no evidence to the contrary, just rumors. I think we should tell him."

"He'll be mad we lied to him, but maybe you're right. Glen's life is in danger too. We have to stick with him. Do you think people are after us and Glen is due to association or do you think it's a business thing?"

"I honestly think it has to do with Duchess Cosmetics. I think after we talk to Glen, we should talk to Katherine and George and see if they've been getting attacked too."

"I'll call Chloe and have her pull up what she can about Duchess Cosmetics."

After she made the call, they went in search of Glen. They found him back at the restaurant.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?" Clark asked.

"No," Glen replied immediately.

"It'll only take a minute," Lois said. "I think you'll be satisfied with the explanation."

He didn't look like he believed them, but he followed them out of the restaurant.

"We should talk upstairs for privacy," Clark said.

Glen shook his head. "The lobby's not that crowded. Say what you've got to say."

"We're not really siblings," Lois said, getting straight to the point.

He looked at them suspiciously. "Look, I get it. You're in love or something, and it's not socially acceptable, so you have a secret relationship. I don't understand it. I get sick at the thought of it but whatever floats your boat. I just want to pretend I don't know about it. I thank you both for saving my life. I'm sure we'll run into each other occasionally, but I can't keep company with you. I'd also recommend some counseling."

"There's a killer on the loose; you have to keep company with us," Clark said.

Glen started to take off.

"Hold your horses," Lois said. She pulled Clark's wallet out of his back pocket. "We're not really Brian and LeAnn." She handed Glen his license. "He's Clark Kent and I'm Lois Lane. Well, actually I'm Lois Lane-Kent now."

Glen looked at the license confused. "So you're not—then how—," and suddenly his eyes filled with recognition. "You're reporters. I thought the names sounded familiar. So why did you come to my party and why did you follow me to Niagara Falls?"

"We were investigating you," Lois said.

"Only we didn't find anything. There are a lot of false rumors going around about you. We found out you go to church every Sunday, that you're involved in a lot of charities, and that you were nice enough to let us stay in your room when you thought it was just us in danger. We're very sorry for being dishonest, and we want to find out who is behind these attempts on our lives. Are we still on good terms?"

Glen took a little bit to think about it and then he smiled, "Of course. I know those rumors well. The rumors that say I have unethical business practices and a different woman in my bed every night. I have always dealt fairly and stayed within the law, and I've never been with a woman other than my wife, who passed away a few years back. They're started by people who are jealous of my success."

"We know that now," Lois said. "We haven't been able to dig up so much as an unpaid parking ticket."

He chuckled and then asked, "So you went to all the trouble of following me to Niagara Falls? What did you hope to gain?"

Clark blushed, "Um…uh…"

"We're actually on our honeymoon," Lois said. "It was just a coincidence."

"You mean you've been married for a day now and you haven't—well, of course you haven't," he laughed. "You keep getting interrupted."

"We'll have our honeymoon just as soon as this person gets caught," Lois said.

"And I set you up on dates," he said. "I'm probably 50 percent of your problem."

"I wouldn't say that, sir," Clark said. "In fact, you helped us by setting us up. We think it has something to do with Duchess Cosmetics and our 'dates' may be getting attacked too. We'd better go talk to Katherine and George before they leave."

Glen pointed with alarm, "They just did!"

Clark and Lois ran after them to catch up, but they were in their car, driving away.

Clark and Lois hadn't brought a car.

"I'm going to follow them," Clark said. "I have my cell phone. I'll call you when I see where they get to. I'm just going to be asking them some questions."

Lois wasn't thrilled about it, but she agreed. She sat down on the garden wall and awaited his phone call.

He finally did call. "Lois," he said weakly. "I need your help."

Lois got scared. "Clark, where are you?"

"I'm at Duchess Cosmetics. It's on—"

The line was suddenly cut off. She didn't have any time to waste.


	9. Chapter 9

Lois ran back into the hotel and found Glen, "Where is Duchess Cosmetics?"

"It's not far from here really about a 4 minute drive. That's why I picked this hotel."

"Where specifically?"

"You go straight for about 6 blocks, go to the left at Sycamore Street, go through about 5 traffic lights. You'll see a casino with a Native American on the sign. Turn there and you'll find a factory on the right-hand side with Duchess Cosmetics in fancy gold letters. You can't miss it. Why?"

"I think Clark might be there. He's in some kind of trouble. If we're not back in an hour, call the police. It's going to take too long for a taxi. Can I borrow your car?"

"Of course," he said, handing her his keys, "but I'm coming with you."

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous, and we need somebody here as a backup."

"Why don't we call the police now?"

"It's complicated. I don't have time to explain right now. Just trust me."

She knew there had to be kryptonite or something similar on the premises for Clark to be as weak as he sounded, and that's why she was hesitant to get the police involved. Police were helpful in routine matters but not in the sci-fi, supernatural situations that had become a part of her daily life since she'd met Clark, and she didn't want to risk them discovering Clark's identity.

She ran for the gray Cadillac that Glen drove and she took off in it at a speed and desperation that probably would have made Glen cringe, knowing it was his car she was driving, but she was actually a good driver even if it looked reckless. She had to be to make quick getaways or to get to the story in a hurry. It wasn't her fault if she wrecked every now and then due to weird things like lightening. She cut Glen's estimation time in half.

Duchess Cosmetics looked deserted. It was strange. The door was locked, but she found an open window. She didn't think it would be that easy, but she didn't plan on questioning it. She looked around. The factory wasn't producing makeup right now, but there was crates of makeup sitting around that had never been shipped. She had a good idea what these products were made of, but she checked anyway. The green makeup products had a strange glow and that made her worried.

"Clark!" she called. Her voiced echoed, but there was no reply. She took off running, her shoes clicking loudly on the floor. When she got to the back, there were a row of office doors. She opened them all one by one, growing more and more worried when Clark wasn't behind them. She couldn't help but wonder if the kryptonite had—but she couldn't finish the thought.

She found him at last. He was in the smallest of the company's rooms at the end of the row, bound and gagged. His eyes went wide with alarm when he saw her. He shook his head no and looked distressed. She knew that probably meant that whoever did this was still around somewhere, but she had no intention of leaving him here. She took a step forward to untie him and suddenly there was something hitting her on her head and the world went dark.

When she woke up, Clark was struggling to loosen his bonds. He'd managed to work his gag off. Their attackers had been in a hurry they hadn't looked for a way to silence her and apparently didn't have anything to gag with her.

"I don't know about you, but this isn't how I envisioned spending my honeymoon," Lois said and she gave a small smile. "Well, maybe the tied up part but not like this."

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"As well as can be expected," she said with a groan and she tried to sit up.

"Don't," he said quickly. "You've got a big bump on your head. I don't think you're supposed to move. Just rest for a bit."

"I know I can feel the goose egg," she said with a grimace, "but the swelling will go away in a little while."

"When you know start knowing things like that," he said with a frown, "that means you've had one too many experiences getting injured."

"What about you, Smallville?" she asked, concerned. "Are you still weak from the exposure?"

He nodded and pointed toward the desk. "Whoever's office this was, he or she apparently left some of the company's products in the drawer. If I can free myself, I might have enough strength to get away from it and recover."

"I told Glen to call the police if we didn't make it back in an hour. They can free us."

"Not if..."

"Don't stop there," Lois said. "Say what you were going to say."

"I was just going to say that I don't think they plan to leave us here indefinitely. I think they plan on taking care of us in a more permanent way."

"Who is they?"

"George and Katherine," he answered her.

"Why are they doing this? Just because they want to buy a company? That seems a little extreme to me. It's not that big of a place."

"Why isn't that important right now," Clark said. "We have to work on getting out of here."

Lois slowly and carefully sat up and like Clark began to struggle with her bonds, even though she wasn't at her full strength.

"Do you hear that?" Clark asked suddenly.

She paid close attention. "It sounds like a clock."

"There's no clock hanging or sitting anywhere. I think—"

"It's a bomb," she finished with sudden alarm.

They began to struggle harder against their bonds.


	10. Chapter 10

Clark and Lois struggled and worked with the ropes for a good couple of minutes, but they were just too weak to break free. Lois struggled a little longer than Clark did and then leaned against the wall in defeat, prompting an ouch because of her head.

"I've got such a headache, but I guess I won't for much longer," she said, referring to the steady ticking.

"Don't talk like that. We'll get out of here," and he made a weak attempt to pull at the ropes, but even he didn't sound like he believed that.

"I wonder what the policy is for shipping American bodies back across the border? I mean we are on the Canadian side. Do you just show the border police the personal identification or are they considered cargo?"

"I wish you wouldn't keep saying things like that. Pick a more pleasant topic."

Suddenly the door burst open. Glen rushed in panting heavily from the exertion of running. He smiled triumphantly, "I found you and don't worry. The cops should be here any minute."

Lois regained some hope at the sight of him, "Hurry, we don't have a lot of time. Take Clark first. He's got to get away from here or he'll die."

Clark tried to shake his head, but he didn't have enough strength left, "Save Lois and then don't come back. There's a bomb set to go off."

"I'm saving you both now," Glen said sternly. He found the source of the ticking. It was indeed a bomb, but he quickly defused it. Clark and Lois watched him in surprise.

He went over and untied them. "My first company built explosives for the government. I had to have some knowledge of my product back then to become successful. I know nothing about makeup obviously, but now I can afford to hire people who take care of that kind of thing. The bomb was childish in design compared to the fancy stuff we turned out."

Glen helped Lois stand up, who was a little dizzy and had to brace herself against the wall but she could manage to walk under her own power. Clark needed somebody to hold onto. He basically had to be carried out. Once they made it outside in the afternoon sunlight, it didn't take Clark long to regain his strength. Of course, Lois' problem wasn't that simple.

"I'm going to find George and Katherine. They're not in the warehouse now. Glen, I need you to take Lois to the hospital and have them check to see if she has a concussion or anything. I'm going to find them while I still can."

"Forget it," Lois said angrily. "It's too dangerous. You saw what happened last time."

"I'll be careful now that I know more," he assured her. "They can't be allowed to get away. They almost killed you 3 times."

"Then I'm coming," she said.

"No, you're not. You're going to let a doctor check you out."

"I'm fine," she insisted but her intense anger and worry was adding to the lightheadedness she felt and she fell back a little woozily. Glen caught her, and Clark said, "See to it that she sees a doctor." To Lois, he said, "I love you and try not to worry." He kissed her goodbye, which was brave considering how mad she was at him right now, but she let him and then he took off at the fastest speed he could with Glen watching.

Once he knew once he was out of Glen's sight and people in general, he changed into Superman. He was still wearing the costume underneath from where he'd had to rescue Lois.

He had seen them go into the factory earlier, which he knew was a little strange as nobody had brought it yet, but he had figured maybe they were just meeting with someone inside. Whether they were up to something suspicious or not, he had needed to question them about the attacks. He hadn't had to change into Superman to follow them. He had run along the sidewalks at a good clip but had stayed out of sight. The traffic was slow enough and he was fast enough to be able to do it. They hadn't been meeting anybody inside the factory. They were scoping the place out and talking. Clark fell to the ground almost instantly in pain, but he did it as silently as possible, so they wouldn't hear him. The factory was dark enough that they hadn't seen him and he was behind a stack of boxes.

"Look at all this makeup that was left," Katherine had said inside the factory.

"What are we going to do with it?" George asked impatiently. "All we want is the kryptonite. It's a shame that we have to buy this whole factory just for that, but if a huge supply suddenly disappears, they'll be on the alert for our plot to kill Superman. Thankfully, Canada doesn't have the restrictions on kryptonite that the U.S. has. It's how they got away with using it in Canadian products. We're lucky the factory is situated right on the border and that it won't take much to smuggle it across. I know it's the perfect setup, but buying it is just a hassle."

"The makeup will come in handy for the women in our gang until we get Superman out of the way. When they're out committing crimes, they'll put on some of the green makeup and Superman can't touch them. Of course, there are other superheroes and the police, but we never had any trouble with them, just Superman."

"Do you think we did enough to scare the other potential buyers away from purchasing the property?" he asked. "I tried to kill them off, but something always got in the way."

"They didn't look scared away at lunch. We may have to kill them off yet and this time, I'll do it. Never send a man to do a woman's work."

"Since when was murder women's work?" he said snidely.

Clark was in pain, but that was nothing compared to what he'd just heard. They were trying to kill him and Lois. He had to call Lois and warn her. His cell phone was on. All he had to do was push 1 and dial and it would call Lois' cell. It still made a slight noise. Why couldn't they make a phone completely silent for things like this? He'd barely managed to talk to her when they caught him and broke his cell phone. He hoped Lois wouldn't do anything rash, but he had a feeling that was like hoping the sun wouldn't shine. They had no trouble tying him up. They'd evidently seen Lois come in and captured her too. He thought they were done for but luckily, Glen had come to the rescue and saved their lives. You could never underestimate the power of helping your fellow man. You reaped what you sowed. Kindness brought kindness in return.

He at last spotted from the air what he was looking for, Katherine and George. They'd taken what kryptonite they could and tried to make a getaway. They'd gone to the airport. Clark couldn't get close to them because of the kryptonite, but he made a call to the police and they got them instead.

Lois and Glen were at the hospital on the American side. The same lady was there at the emergency room desk that had been there when they'd brought Glen last night. She recognized them too. She didn't say anything, but she shook her head slightly. She thought they were accident prone, no doubt. Lois didn't have a concussion, but now she was waiting for the results on an x-ray they had had taken of her head, so she had a room to wait in.

"I thought the police were very nice for the most part," Lois said, making conversation with Glen. "They didn't seem at all mad that Clark took off without waiting to be questioned."

"That's because they were thinking 'stupid Americans'," Glen said. "Running off to chase the bad guys after being captured once and almost killed is kind of dumb, no offense to your husband. He did seem to recover nicely once he got some fresh air though. I still can't believe you grumbled 'Where is Dudley Do-Right when you need him?' Didn't you know they had arrived?"

"No, I didn't, and I happen to like Dudley Do-Right, and they really do have Canadian Mounted Police you know."

"I know they do, but I doubt they like being compared to a character off of a cartoon."

"I'm sure they're used to that and cracks about maple syrup and hockey. Besides, I like Canadians. Some of the best people you'd ever want to meet live there. I was merely getting annoyed because my head hurt and I was worried about Clark."

"All I'm saying," he said, throwing his hands up in surrender, "is you shouldn't have cracked a joke about Dudley and that one mountie wouldn't have glared at you all the time we were getting questioned."

Clark came through the door at this point with a smile. He'd heard the whole conversation. She jumped up from the bed and ran into his arms. "You're okay!"

He hugged her back. "I told you I would be. They've been caught." He pulled out their rings that he'd been carrying in his pocket, and they put them back on each other. "After you get a clean bill of health, we can finally start our honeymoon."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Glen said, speaking up.

They looked at him warily. They'd had one too many interruptions.

"I feel bad about being the reason you're getting a late start. So to make it up to you, I want to give you the hotel's honeymoon suite. You're already staying at one of the best hotels around. You just need the best room."

Their mouths fell open. "That suite is like a 1,000 dollars a night," Lois said. "If you add that up to the 2 weeks we'll be here…"

"That's about half of what we make in a year," Clark said. "That's too much."

"Nonsense. You deserve it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here to spend money."

"You saved our lives too," Lois said.

"The arrangements have already been made," Glen said. "Consider it a wedding present, if you won't accept it as gratitude."

Lois and Clark smiled. "Well, if you put it that way," Clark said.

"We'll take it," Lois added eagerly.

They all laughed. The doctor came back with good results, and Clark and Lois were finally able to start their honeymoon.


	11. Chapter 11

"There are times I thank God you're not my sister," Clark said.

Lois laughed as she snuggled closer to him and said, "And I thank God you're not my brother."

They were still in bed even though it was 6:00 in the evening.

"I can't believe we have to leave in the morning," he said.

"And we haven't seen the sights even once. We've been lounging around the hotel room."

"I don't know. I'd say you got a pretty good close up of Niagara Falls."

"You know what I mean. Let's get on one of those buses and see some of the sights before we go."

"If you really want to," he agreed. "It's funny about Glen, isn't it? Not turning out to be the bad guy. We were way off base."

"True, but if we hadn't been investigating Glen, it wouldn't have lead to catching real bad guys. At least, not until they tried to kill you as Superman anyway. We got an amazing article out of it, but can you believe Perry wasn't a bit surprised that we'd gotten a story while we were on our honeymoon. I think he knows us too well. Well, let's get up," she said going into action and finding their clothes for them. The clothing articles had been scattered across the room. "It's already getting late, and we'll probably be getting the last bus."

They dashed downstairs when they were dressed and arranged it all at the desk. It was the last bus. They'd made it just in time. They saw underneath the falls, the floral clock, and the last stop on the bus was the Skylon Tower. They could ride up the elevator and see the fireworks.

"I'm not going up it," Clark said as he surveyed the tall elevator. "You go ahead and ride it though."

"You'll miss the fireworks."

"I can see through the building and see as close as an individual spark if I want."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay down here and pick up some souvenirs from the shops."

"Let me get this straight? You're going to abandon your wife on our honeymoon, so you can go shopping?"

"No, I'll be waiting right here when you get down and you know Jimmy. The first thing he'll ask when we see him is 'what did you bring me back from Niagara Falls'?"

"I can't believe Superman is afraid of heights!" she said in exasperation, louder than she had intended. A couple of people looked at them funny, causing Clark to blush.

"It's just an elevator," she said more quietly. "What do you have to be afraid of? If something went wrong, and I'm not saying it's going to, but you can't get hurt and you go up much higher than that when you fly."

"I just don't trust elevators to take me up I guess."

"If I can trust being thousands of feet in the air with only a man's arms between me and the ground, you can trust an elevator. And what about the Daily Planet elevator?"

"That's different. You can't see that you're going up. That elevator is clear."

"We're going up if I have to drag you there."

"I need to go to the washroom," he said, referring to the Canadian word for restroom.

"Come on, you big baby," she said, taking him by the hand and pulling him toward the elevator.

Clark didn't look happy and he looked a little sick on top of it, but Lois was bringing him closer and closer to the elevator. He went weak whenever she wanted to drag him off somewhere. If she hadn't been able to, the red k Valentine's Day never would have happened. She was the only human being on the planet who could drag and push him at will like he was man of paper rather than man of steel. If the public knew, he'd probably be a laughing stock.

He gulped and turned around to face the solid wall. Lois laughed but patted him comfortingly on the back as they rode up to the top.

He relaxed once they were actually up there and watched the fireworks with her, and when they went back down, they brought everybody souvenirs from the shops in the Skylon Tower.

sss

When they got back to Metropolis the next day, Clark carried her over the threshold. They were laughing, still giddy from their honeymoon.

"Home, sweet home," Clark said. Then he asked her, "Do you think you'll miss your old apartment?"

"Why?" she asked. "We picked this one out together along with the furniture. You want to know the truth? I've only ever lived in one place that felt like home, the farm."

He smiled.

"There's a reason for that," she went on. "It's not the place but the people. Home is where the heart is. It's an overused saying, but it's true and my heart is with you, Smallville."

"I feel the same way," he said, taking her in his arms. "Home was never more like home then when you were with us. I didn't tell you at the time, but I didn't like it when you moved out. Look at us now. Who would've ever thought we'd be living together again?"

"Probably everybody but us," she smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love talking to you, but we have work tomorrow and we've got to get this place cleaned up a little. We haven't got to put away our wedding presents or anything yet."

"I know," he sighed. "I think we should break in our new bed as soon as we get done though."

"You read my mind."

He went to work in the kitchen, knowing she wouldn't know how to organize to get the most benefit from cooking and that's where most wedding gifts went anyway.

She carefully unfolded the pretty quilt Clark's great aunt had made them and was getting ready to take it to the bed in the spare bedroom when there was a knock at the door. She opened it.

"Can I borrow a cup of sugar?" asked the woman standing there.

Lois' mouth fell open in disbelief. It was Katie O'Conner. Then Rob O'Conner came up behind her and waved. They were the dimwitted but friendly couple she and Clark had met in Las Vegas. It's not that they were completely unlikable. The O'Conners had kept in touch for the past 3 years with occasional calls and lots of emails. They'd even visited once, but they could get on your nerves fast.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We're your new neighbors," Katie said cheerfully. "We decided to move to Metropolis, and we're going to be living right across the hall, isn't that great?"

"Clark!" Lois called out in her Superman-save-me voice.

The End


End file.
